1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a wiring and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device by using a droplet discharging method. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a wiring forming a conductor to function as a pillar and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device so as to connect a pattern of an upper layer with a pattern of a lower layer by a droplet discharging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, pattern formation by a droplet discharging method (such as ink-jetting) is applied to a field of a flat panel display and developed actively. A droplet discharging method is applied in manufacturing an EL layer, a color filter, an electrode of a plasma display, and the like, since it has a great number of advantages that a mask is unnecessary because directly drawing is possible, the method can be easily applied to a large substrate, the usability of a material is high, and the like.
A process using a droplet discharging method has a great advantage that a mask is unnecessary. However, when a contact of a lower layer and an upper layer is made, a contact hole or a metal cylinder to function as a pillar needs forming; therefore a sequence of photolithography steps such as light-exposure and development is required.
As a forming method of a pillar having a highly accurate and favorable shape, for example, there is a method by which an opening portion formed in a photoresist layer is filled with a nonphotosensitive organic resin film, and the nonphotosensitive organic resin film on the photoresist layer is entirely etched back until the photoresist layer is exposed, the photoresist layer is removed by exposing the entire surface thereof to light and developing it, and thus, a nonphotosensitive organic resin film having a desired shape is obtained (Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-267230. First page, FIG. 1)
When a photolithography step is employed like Reference 1, the number of steps increases, and thus, the yield decreases.